Theirs
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: The Ussias, Prussia and Russia, have been fighting over something for a while now, Canada. Their goal is not only to claim the blond as theirs but to piss off the other as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1

To Ivan he felt relaxed, almost happy, with Matthew. Of course he had mistaken the Canadian more than once in the past for his brother but slowly he realized the differences between them. Sure, they still tried to kill each other during a hockey match, but the Russian could be at peace around him.

Like now, even after a brutal hockey match. Ivan smiled, his childish but creepy smile, as Matthew went around the kitchen getting the ingredients for pancakes. Kumajiro snored lightly on the plush couch in the living room, exhausted just by watching the two nations play.

"Sorry Ivan. I have to go downstairs to get more flour." Matthew said as he saw the pitiful amount in the one he kept upstairs.

"It's fine comrade Matvey." The Russian said, watching a particular asset of the Canadian's as he walked out of the kitchen. The pale blond blinked at the low warning growl that filled the air. He looked behind him to see Kumajiro's white head watching him from over the couch's back.

"Watching." He warned, his black eyes glaring daggers at the nation of Russia. Ivan would have chuckled, but he remembered the last time the cub had warned him about Matthew and he disregarded it. There were still teeth marks on his ankle because of it.

"Found it!" Matthew chimed happily as he returned to the kitchen carrying a large sack of flour. With a loud '_thud!' _the flour was dropped on the counter. The blond smiled at his Russian guest as he reached over to grab his red apron with white straps and riffles along the sides. On it was a white maple leaf with the wording 'Kiss Me I'm Canadian' encircling it in white.

Ivan chuckled as Matthew opened the bag and flour comically burst into his face from the built up air. The nation of Canada used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his glasses, laugher escaping his parted lips, not even noticing the violet eyed Russian stand and walk over to him.

"I-" He gasped as a handful of flour was thrown in his face. Matthew pouted childishly at the equally childish behavior of Ivan before scooping up as much flour as he could with his two cupped together hands. Kumajiro hid under the couch and watched with vacant black eyes as the kitchen became a war zone.

Both flour bags torn open and the fluffy power used as ammo. The kitchen was soon covered in a mock snow and the air was filled with the quiet laughter from Matthew and the slightly eerie laughter from Ivan. Both nations speckled by flour on their clothes and flesh, and Canada having smudge marks on his glasses.

Once there was no more flour to be used as ammo they started the long, tedious task of cleaning the kitchen but not before Ivan spoke up. "Matvey." Said Canadian looked up only to find a large muscular arm around his waist pulling him close to the other artic nation. A dark pink dusted Matthew's cheeks as his soft lavender-blue eyes looked at the back of Ivan's phone. He smiled happily, a few left over laughs escaping him. A loud shutter sound from the phone gave away the fact it just took a picture.

"Now we clean." Matthew said as he pulled himself from the Russian's hold to clean. Ivan pouted then looked at his phone with a smile. There was Matthew, eyes slightly crinkled with his smile and laughter, covered in flour in his apron with a blush as the smiling personified nation of Russia held him securely around his slim waist.

Quickly, he saved the picture then smiled devilishly to himself as he compiled a new media message. Ivan scrolled through his contacts, smiling even more devilishly when he saw the name he wanted. A few pressed buttons and the message was sent. The Russian pocketed his phone and then started to help Matthew clean. He wished he was there to see the expression on his face when he got the message, but he'd rather be here with his Matvey.

* * *

><p>While it may have been three o' clock in the afternoon at Matthew's house it was ten o' clock at night in a certain German's house, which also roomed his brother. Gilbert growled deeply in his chest as his phone vibrated ceaselessly. The Prussian grabbed his phone, moaning in pain as he opened it and was blinded by the light.<p>

"Wha?" He asked to the phone at seeing he received a media message from Ivan, of all the nations. Deciding that since he was already up he should check what the Russian sent him. Gilbert pressed open and as he drank in the picture he nearly broke the cell with his grip.

How dare that communist touch his Matthew! He flung himself out of bed, not caring that he was only in his white boxers and socks, startling a once slumbering Gilbird. Gilbert took the stairs two at a time, tripping over one of Ludwig's dogs at the bottom, landing on his face. A scream echoed from upstairs and a series of Italian words filled the air. Feliciano must have thought the loud bang was a monster breaking in and was now most likely clinging to Ludwig.

With a moan of pain the albino stood, rubbing his forehead. He glanced at the phone, seeing his Matthew smiling at him with Ivan by his side. Again, Gilbert took off in a run across the hardwood floor, slipping a few times as he raced to Ludwig's study.

The Prussian cursed under his breath as he dug through the numerous papers his brother had around. Seriously how did he find anything with everything so organized? He let out a triumphant 'Aha!' as he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the phone at Ludwig's desk and placing his cell phone down so the picture was still staring at him he flipped open the planner and contact book. It was time to make a few calls.

* * *

><p>Matthew yawned as he entered the German household, Kumajiro in his arms, Gilbert trailing behind him. The Canadian had to admit that even if he was randomly forced onto a place by the Prime Minster for no reason other than a brief word on improving relations with Germany he was happy. Even if turned out that his friend just wanted to kidnap him for a couple of weeks.<p>

"Have fun Birdie?" The Prussian asked as a stronger yawn escaped the blond's pink lips. Matthew nodded along with the yawn, using his free hand to rub at his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for everything though you didn't have to." The nation of Canada said, knowing that Gilbert's Porsche was still filled with gifts and clothes he had bought for him.

"Nonsense! Only the very best and the most awesome stuff for you!" The albino said as he grabbed Matthew's hand and started to lead him up the stairs, mindful of that one dog that always slept at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are we going?" The Canadian asked as his eyelids started to fall over his soft lavender-blue eyes. Gilbert didn't blame him for his grogginess; it was past one in the morning.

"My room. Feli and Lovino are here and because Lovino is here Antonio tagged along too. Not only that, but Kiku was dragged along with Feliciano, something about the old days. So the only free spot to sleep is the couch and of course West's two dogs sleep there. And there's no way I'm letting you sleep with some dogs! So we're sharing a bed." The Prussian said in seemingly one breath. Matthew nodded, having zoned out from his tiredness at after the word 'room'.

"Okay." He said as he was pulled into the albino's room. Without changing the Canadian wiggled his way under the covers, only stopping at the bed to kick off his tennis shoes. Gilbert hissed out his famous chuckle as Matthew was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow, Kumajiro held close. The Prussian changed into a pair of fresh boxers and a black wife-beater.

Gilbert slid into the covers behind Matthew, making sure his cell phone was in his hand. Carefully he slipped his arm under the nation of Canada, making sure to not awaken him or the polar bear cub. He pushed himself close to the slumbering blond, his body drinking in his warmth as he buried his nose into the wavy hair. He chuckled as Gilbird landed on the pillow, quickly settling in on the fluffy pillow and falling asleep. With his free arm, the personified Prussia held the cell above them, making sure to capture this moment and his devilish smile of victory and 'haha!-Canada's-in-my-bed' look in his vermillion eyes.

Once sure he got the picture Gilbert looked at the scene, smiling as he took it the digital photo. Kumajiro's head was buried in Matthew's chest, who was the embodiment of peace with that innocent look on his face. Gilbird's bright yellow color was dwarfed by the white that engulfed him just above Kumajiro's head. And then there was the devilish smirk on Gilbert's face as his ruby eyes looked right back at him with his nose buried in Matthew's golden hair.

All-in-all the picture was perfect. Prussia saved the photo then composed a new media message. It was time for that Russian to have a taste of his own medicine. With a smirk Gilbert sent the message then placed the phone on the headboard and wrapped his free arm around the Canadian's waist. He buried his face into Matthew's hair. He would have liked to see Ivan's face when he got the message, but he'd rather hold his Matthew.

* * *

><p>Ivan muttered out a curse in Russian as his looked at his alarm clock, which dutifully told him it was past three in the morning. Who would text him this early? And did that person have a death wish? As he opened the message it was clear that a certain Prussian did, in fact, have a death wish.<p>

The nation of Russia growled darkly as he took in the picture of his Matvey in Gilbert's bed. His cell phone let out a groan as it dented in the vice grip it was being held in. His bright violet eyes became tainted as murderous thoughts filled his head.

Ivan stood, only in a pair of boxers that matched his flag and his scarf wrapped warmly around his neck. The large man calmly got dressed as his dark aura filled the room. He hummed a childish tune to himself as he grabbed his beloved faucet pipe from beside the bedroom door.

Dark repetitive chuckles escaped him as he opened the door. Ivan took another glance at the picture before dialing a number into his cell and pressed it against his ear. He was going to pay a surprise visit to Ludwig's.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you do this time?"

"I'm hurt you think it's MY fault! I thought you loved me West." Gilbert said dramatically from his spot on his bed, covered in gauze and a thick patch over his right eye. Ludwig looked down at his injured brother unimpressed. It wasn't pleasant to have a very angry Russian bust down his door.

"Gilbert, he threw you through a wall. Ivan wouldn't just come to our house and do that without reason." The blond said firmly, trying to get some answers. Gilbert looked away from the German stubbornly. His vermillion eyes glazed over slightly as he stared out the window. Out loud he would never admit it but waking to seeing Ivan hovering over him had scared him.

It was like he was back in the Russian's house all over again.

An icy chill went through him as the albino turned to look at Ludwig. The younger nation leveled his look with a masked one. "I don't know what crawled up Ivan's ass and died. He needs anger management, seriously." Gilbert said, earning an exhausted sigh from Ludwig.

"You better thank…" He trailed off, trying to remember the blond that had calmed down Ivan. "Amer-"

"Canada." Gilbert cut in sharply. Ludwig coughed to hide his flush of embarrassment.

"Canada. If he didn't step in you would be in worse shape than you are." Gilbert opened his mouth to tell his brother he could have taken Ivan without Birdie's help when said Canadian rushed into to the room, leaning over Gilbert worriedly.

"Are you alright? Sorry I couldn't check in on you sooner but I had to calm Ivan down." Matthew said, a healthy flush to his face from running back to the house from where ever he took Ivan. Gilbert grinned up at him as Ivan entered the room reluctantly.

"I'm the awesome Prussia, of course I'm alright! Better than ever even!" The albino boasted. The nation of Canada smiled then frowned as he looked over the battered man again.

"Would you like anything? Something to drink or eat…I could make you pancakes." The blond said worriedly.

"That won't be necessary Amer-"

"Canada." Both Ivan and Gilbert corrected in sync with the other. Ludwig looked away, embarrassed that he mixed up the same person twice in less than five minutes. Matthew simply smiled and looked at the Prussian. Gilbert grinned and let out his famous hissing chuckle.

"I'd love some pancakes." He said causing the Canadian positively beam, and Ivan to frown.

"I'll make them right away." Matthew said and then left the room. Gilbert would have smiled at the retreating back, if it wasn't for a Russian following his Birdie out of the door. His ruby eyes glanced at the side of his bed at feeling the blankets move. Emotionless black, beaded eyes stared back at him.

"Hey, Kumajiro." Gilbert said to gain more of the normally inattentive Polar Bear's attention. His ears perked up at hearing his name and not some variant of it. "Go bite Ivan if he touches Birdie."

"Who?"

"Canada, the one who feeds you." The bear continued to stare at him as his mind slowly processed what was being asked of him. Kumajiro dropped down to all fours and waddled to the door. Ludwig watched all this and sighed under his breath.

Kumajiro didn't fully understand the orders the Prussian had given him but he got the vague, if slightly wrong idea. Bite anyone who touched the person who feeds him seal. The Polar Bear walked into the kitchen were the scent of pancakes filled the air. He tilted his head as he listened in on the one who feeds him and the big creepy one's conversation.

"I don't care what the reason was Ivan you can't just go around and do that." Matthew said as he expertly flipped the pancake without a spatula. It still wasn't that beautiful brown yet.

"Matvey, I had a good reason, da?"

"'He touched you' isn't a good reason. Are you going to throw the Prime Minster through a wall next time he shakes my hand or Papa when he hugs me?" Ivan remained quiet, but in his mind it was churning storm. His dark violet eyes glanced to the entryway where Kumajiro sat, listening in on them. "Now," Matthew continued. "I'm going to take care of Gilbert until he's better and you better apologize."

Ivan's violet eyes widen as he looked at the personified nation of Canada. "Matvey…You cannot expect me to apologize to that _dissolved_ nation!" At this Matthew turned to the Russian with a fierce look in his normally soft eyes.

"What did you call him?" Ivan was shocked at the tone Matthew's voice had taken, he could even hear Kumajiro growling behind him. "If you EVER call him that again Ivan I swear on Gaia herself I will throw you out of this house and never let you back in. Are we clear?"

"да..." The personified Russia breathed out softly. Matthew gave him a sharp nod and turned back to his pancakes. Ivan turned, pausing at seeing Kumajiro watching him with intelligent black eyes.

"Apologize." The Polar Bear said firmly. Ivan pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Canada's back in question. "Later."

* * *

><p>"извините..." Ivan whispered in a rush, glaring at Gilbert. The albino's eyes widened then narrowed at the Russian, Ivan never apologized for anything.<p>

"Not accepted, bastard." A thick silence fell on the room as the two stared emoitonlessly at each other. Gilbert took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. "Listen, I don't care about being thrown through a wall but I do care about Matthew. I won't let you hurt him, he's mine." A dangerous gleam darkened Ivan's eyes at those words.

"I think you are mistaken, маленькая снежинка," Gilbert growled at the nickname. "Matvey is mine." The tension in the room doubled at the Russian's words.

"You're going to regret those words, Commie."

"Then it is a challenge then, да? To see which one of us will win his heart."

"You're on! Don't expect an invite to our wedding!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this is REALLY short compared to the first but I think I owe it to give your guysgals something! If you have any ideas on how Ivan/Gilbert would try to win Matthew's heart I'd love to hear it! And if I could get some help on my Russian that would be awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert took another long drink of his beer as he watching Ivan dance with his bride. HIS BRIDE! The Prussian's ruby eyes glared a hole into Ivan's head as he twirled Matthew around the dance floor. Why did Alfred throw these parties anyway?

He looked over at the blond American, who was chatting with a few human guests he invited. Gilbert exhaled deeply out of his nose as he scanned the faces of the world. The once grand nation could never dance, but as he watched Matthew dance he really wished he listened to Roderich when he attempted to teach him. He could be out there with the Canadian, smiling and laughing with him.

Gilbert jumped at the loud crack that came from his beer bottle and lessen his grip. The song changed, causing a few people to leave the dance floor while others quickly rejoined. Gilbert took another deep breath and walked onto the dance floor. He tapped Ivan's shoulder and looked up at the tall Russian. "May I cut in?" Russia opened his mouth, most likely to say something degrading, but Matthew nodded and took his hands.

"Sure!" Matthew chimed as he took Gilbert's hands, not noticing the disappointed frown Ivan gave him. The Russian allowed the Canadian to drag Gilbert onto the dance floor. Ivan walked to the bar and got himself a drink, glancing over his shoulder at Matthew and Gilbert.

The Prussian was stepping all over Matthew's feet, but the blond was smiling and laughing. It made his blood boil. After dancing with the Canadian like they were two dancers in a child's music box and seeing him having a great time with someone with two left feet made him feel...inadequate. He was trying so hard, and yet everything fell short. He didn't want to lose Matvey as he did with everyone else...

Matthew smiled and thanked Gilbert for the dance before going to hunt down Tino. The two were close friends and a question had been bothering him for awhile now. He had wondered if the Fin would be able to help. The personified nation of Canada never built up nerve to call him about it. It was something best asked in person.

"Hey! Tino!" Matthew called as he approached the Finnish man. Tino looked away from his husband and smiled. Just as the personified nation of Finland was going to wave him over the Canadian's arm was jerked and his nose met the unmovable chest of Alfred.

"Matt! This is where you were! Come on! I'm going to announce things!" The American said with a beaming grin as he dragged Matthew to the stage. Canada cast one look back at Tino who gave him an amused but pitting look.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tino it's Matthew. I was wondering if I could come to visit you sometime. Call me back when you can. Bye." Matthew said and hung up the phone. He let out a sigh and fell back onto his couch. It would be nice to talk with Finland again, especially with what happened when he got home after Alfred's party.<p>

_Hey Birdie! It's Gil! I know we just danced at the party but I didn't get to see you after Alfred dragged you off stage! We should hang out again! It'd be awesome! See ya soon!_

_Привет Matvey. I had to leave the party early, Sister Ukraine was tipsy. I think it was Francis that spiked her drink. I would like to see you again. _

Matthew didn't understand why the two were at each other's throats so much more now when he was around. It was like they were fighting over him. The Canadian snorted with laughter. That was a good one, he should write that down.

The blond went to the kitchen and fixed him a light meal, grabbing some seal for Kumajiro as he went about. Even if they WERE fighting over him, which was like as likely as all the Asian countries getting along for once, they'd have to get through Arthur, Francis, and Alfred, not to mention the many colonies that viewed him as an older brother.

The Canadian actually would pity any nation that tried to wed him. He let out a nervous chuckle as he fed Kumajiro. Gilbert and Ivan would have bigger things to worry about that each other if they really were trying to woo him...

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! This should be longer but I thought 'Nah~ It's fine the way it is~' I just hope it's enough for you, my readers. Oh well. Who do YOU think was more successful in this attempt to win Matthew over? Russia and his dancing skills or Prussia and his lack of dancing skills? Also I'll ask this at the end of every chapter, just to get your view on it~ It may or may not have an effect on the story~<strong>


End file.
